Class of 2014: The Sequel
by gleekfreak908
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous SYOC 'William McKinley's Class of 2014'. As the 'new' group struggle to make themselves heard and noticed, the 'original' group prepare for their end of year exams and face trials and tribulations as they do so.
1. Information

**Welcome to the sequel to William McKinley's Class of 2014! Here are a few things you need to know:**

**1) The 'new' group and the 'original' group will be explained in the second part of the finale of William McKinley's Class of 2014.**

**2) I won't be accepting any new characters.**

**That's it for the moment:) I hope you're all excited for the sequel!**


	2. Love Sucks

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the huge delay... I'm not going to make any more excuses, so here's the first chapter of Season Two! I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Friday 16th January:**_

**Sibyl Turner's POV:**

"This movie is awful," Sibyl moaned, 'Can we please watch something else?'

No response.

Sibyl looked up at Noel.

"Oh my god!" Sibyl screeched as she slapped his chest.

He woke with a start and fell off of the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was that for?" Noel said.

"You fell asleep!" Sibyl countered.

Noel shook his head and sat back down on the bed. Sibyl returned to her usual position when the two of them lay down. Sibyl rested her head on Noel's shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Seriously though, can we watch something else? This movie makes no sense. Snowmen don't talk and blonde bimbos don't conjure up magic ice dresses, no matter how flawless they are."

Noel laughed, 'Fine.'

Noel turned off the TV and sat up. Sibyl felt like pulling him back down and wrapping her arms around him, but she restrained herself. They'd already had this discussion.

Noel crawled to the end of the bed and sat cross-legged in front of Sibyl. Sibyl did the same.

"Let's play a game!" Noel chirped.

Sibyl sighed. Noel could go from being the most depressing, obnoxious person to the happiest, funnest person in a heartbeat.

"Fine, what game?"

Noel screwed up his nose and Sibyl grinned. She loved it when he did that.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not twelve years old, Noel."

"So? It'll be fun! C'mon!"

"Oh, alright."

Noel smiled, 'Okay, you first. Truth or Dare?'

"Truth."

"Are you the one who stole Tayla's clothes from the showers?"

Sibyl smirked, 'I dunno...'

Noel laughed, 'You're evil! She was crying so hard! She was stuck in the locker rooms alone for the entire day.'

Sibyl giggled, 'Yeah, yeah, she had it coming after what she said to Ava.'

Noel nodded in agreement.

"Truth or Dare?" Sibyl asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like someone at the moment?"

Noel laughed, 'I thought you said you weren't twelve years old?'

"Just shut up and answer my question, Darling."

Noel hissed at his nickname. Noel's maths teacher had read his name out wrong one day in class, saying 'Noel Darling' instead of 'Noel Daring'. Sibyl couldn't stop laughing for the entire day.

"Fine... I don't know." Noel admitted.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"What do you think I mean?!" Noel snapped.

"Don't shout at me!" Sibyl screamed.

"I'm not shouting!"

Sibyl and Noel stared at each-other for a second and burst out laughing. Sibyl's phone rang. She glanced down and saw it was a text from her Dad.

"Ugh, my Dad's outside."

Noel attacked Sibyl and pinned her down, 'No, don't go!'

Sibyl laughed, 'I have to, you idiot!'

In one fluid motion, Sibyl kneed Noel in the ribs and pushed him off of her. She stood up, grabbed her bag and left Noel's room.

"See you on Monday, Darling!"

**_Monday 19__th__ January:_**

**Blake Phillips' POV:**

Zachary closed his locker just as Blake arrived at his side.

"You look especially shitty this morning," Blake smirked.

"I'm not in the mood, Blake."

Zachary turned and walked away from Blake.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blake followed him.

"Nothing."

"Zach," Blake grabbed Zachary's arm, 'I don't know why you're being cold with me... I've already told you, I don't know where he is.'

Zachary sighed, 'He's been missing since Tuesday...'

"I know... I'm sure he's fine," Blake comforted Zachary, 'Remember what happened when Avalon ran away? She just needed time away, maybe Joshua needs the same.'

"Time away from what? From who?" Zachary whirled around and raised his voice, 'Me?'

People started to stare and Blake looked around nervously, 'Zachary, quiet-'

"I said I was sorry! There was nothing I could've done! They came out of nowhere!"

A crowd started to form around Blake and Zachary.

Blake sighed, 'Zach, please-'

"How is it my fault!" Zachary cried, tears streaming down his face, 'It wasn't my fault...'

Zachary collapsed into Blake and cried into his shoulder. Blake wrapped an arm around his friend and led him out of the school.

**Roman Tate's POV:**

Roman arrived at Avalon's locker just as she opened it.

"Hey," Roman smiled.

Avalon turned her head and nodded. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Why are you being like this?"

Avalon slammed her locker shut, 'Being like what?!'

"Is there a problem here?"

Roman turned and groaned to see Tayla squaring up to him. McKenna Wright stood behind her, looking small and scared.

"It's none of your business." Roman spat.

"If you're messing with Av, then it's my business."

"Tayla-" McKenna squeaked.

Lindsay came up from behind and shoved Tayla out of the way.

"Just ignore her, Roman, she'll do anything for attention." Lindsay batted her eyelids at Roman.

Roman swore he saw Avalon tighten her fists.

"You little bitc-" Tayla started, but McKenna dragged her away.

"So I was wondering if you're free this Friday?" Lindsay asked, 'Maybe we could catch a movie?'

Roman glanced at Avalon.

"What're you looking at me for?" Avalon spat, her voice venomous.

Roman narrowed his eyes, 'Yeah, I'm free. I'll look up the movie times and text them to you.'

"Great," Lindsay chirped, 'See you then.'

Lindsay walked away, and Roman couldn't help but look at her as she left. Avalon chuckled.

"Congrats on your date." Avalon said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Thanks." Roman replied coldly before turning away from her and walking to his next class.

**Tayla Mallory's POV:**

"I hate it when you're like that," McKenna said as she dragged Tayla into an empty classroom and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I just get angry when-"

"There's no excuse." McKenna strained her voice.

"Why are you being so uptight?" Tayla asked, 'You've been acting like that since you became my girlfriend.'

McKenna shuddered, '_I'm not your girlfriend! _We're just dating...'

Tayla frowned, 'Wow.'

McKenna narrowed her eyes, 'And I've always been like this. Maybe if you'd taken the chance to get to know me before we started dating, then maybe you'd know that.'

"If I remember correctly, you were the one throwing yourself at me."

McKenna turned red, '_**I didn't throw myself at you!**_'

"Stop shouting."

McKenna turned even redder and stepped away from Tayla, 'What's the matter with you? Why are you messing with my head?'

Tayla stared down at the floor.

"Do you have nothing to say to that? Are you not going to call me a bitch or a tease or a homophobe?" McKenna asked.

"You are a homophobe!"

"How can I be homophobic if I'm gay!"

"So you admit you're gay then?"

"No!" McKenna took a deep breath, 'Look... I'm confused... I only agreed to do this whole trinity thing with you and Avalon because I wanted to get closer to you, but if this is what you're always like, then I don't want to know you.'

"Then leave!" Tayla bellowed.

"Fine!" McKenna stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review if you have the time:) **


End file.
